


Never Write Smut at Work

by SerenaJones



Series: Seto Ships the Show [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A hint at knife play if you squint, Alternate Universe - Office, Breathplay, M/M, Violation of corporate policy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaJones/pseuds/SerenaJones
Summary: There's a reason you should always lock your monitor before you leave your desk. (Written with love for Five_seas and BDEblueyes.)
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: Seto Ships the Show [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203011
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	Never Write Smut at Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Five_seas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Five_seas/gifts), [BDEblueyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BDEblueyes/gifts).



> _Doorbell rings  
>  Me: Yes? May I help you?  
> Five_seas and BDEblueyes: We found an orphan plot bunny that needs a home!  
> Me: (looking at hoard of bunnies crowding the living room) I really don't have the space for another bunny.  
> Five_seas and BDEblueyes: PLEASE? (apply chibi-eye affect on max)  
> Me: Deep sigh. Opens door._

"You needed something," Jounouchi stepped into Kaiba's office, looking skeptical, "boss?"

The last word was heavily coated in sarcasm which Kaiba ignored in favor of the document he was reading. He gestured to one of the chairs in front of his desk. "Sit. Stay."

"Funny. You actually need something or you just fucking with me 'cause I'm in the building?"

"Do you recall why I hired you?"

Jou shrugged. "I applied, I interviewed, I got the job. You weren't involved."

Kaiba flipped the page. "As a point of fact, I am involved with all hiring decisions, but I'll rephrase the question. Do you know what you were hired to do here at KaibaCorp."

"Data entry. File. Make copies."

"Do you recall what the policy is for employee personal use of corporate assets?"

"Don't do it," Jou sighed heavily.

"No. It's we understand a discrete amount of use for appropriate purposes."

"What, I sent Yugi one too many emails?"

Kaiba flipped another page. "So you don't deny using the company computer for personal purposes."

"Ok, yeah, I used it." He rolled his eyes. "My computer at home is busted. I sent a few emails. Some other stuff. You gonna fine me, or just bustin' my chops here?"

"You are here for an official reprimand for breach of the corporate Sexual Harassment and Hostile Work Environment policy."

"WHAT!"

Kaiba put down the document he was reading and looked at Jou. "You left sexually explicit material on your desktop, in clear view of anyone who walked by."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jou exploded.

" _It's so big, she moaned. But not as big as your cock_ ," Kaiba read aloud from the pages in front of him. Jou turned pale. " _Gimmie that ding_. Ding? What is a ding?"

Jou mumbled something.

"Excuse me?"

"It's a typo. It should be dong."

"If you are going to use my resources to download pornography, you could at least select a quality creator. This tripe has no merit whatsoever. No style. The use of anal toys is dull and derivative. They can't spell even simple words."

"I haven't edited yet!" Jou yelled. "Gimmie a break!"

There was a moment of silence.

"You -"

Jou felt his face go up in flames, as he tried to will himself to sink through the floor.

"- haven't edited yet." Kaiba leaned forward. "You used my computer to write this hackneyed smut?"

"Uh…. Uh, yeah. Like I said, uh, my computer's busted. I guess I forgot to close the file when I left last night."

"Is this a common practice for you? Illiterate sexual babbling?"

"It's my first one," Jou admitted. "Do you have to be such an ass about this?"

" _Her gimungous breasts bounced in my face as I slammed steal_ \- the act, not the metal - _steal hard dick in her from behind_. How would that even work? Surely you have seen a woman before. Your anatomy is a tad suspect. And 'gimungous' isn't a word."

"Ok! You made your point. I'm a bad writer." Jou got up and snatched the pages from the desk. "Am I fired, or can I go back now?"

"That depends. Are you going to continue to use my computers to write uninspired filth?"

Jou smirked. "Nah. This little conversation has inspired me. I'll use your computers to write her getting a spanking or some shit."

"Uninspired, derivative, and dull," Kaiba snorted. "You could at least introduce something with a little more thrill."

"Like what?"

Kaiba paused. He leaned back and looked at Jou for a long minute. "Sit down."

"Why?"

"You want to know what I would consider less dull, more thrill? Sit. Learn."

Jou considered for a moment. Then he sat. "Ok. I'm listening."

Kaiba got up and slowly rounded his desk. "You keep selecting acts that are common. Expected. But thrill comes from the unknown. The unexpected." He sat on the edge of the desk in front of Jou. "Tell me. Are you familiar with breathplay?"

"With what?"

"Hold your breath."

"Why?"

"You want to learn? Then hold your breath." Jou hesitated, then took a deep breath and held it. "Keep holding until I say when. Keep holding. You'll be punished if you let it go early."

"Punished!?" Jou gasped. "OW!"

Kaiba smacked Jou's hand with a wooden ruler Jou hadn't noticed. "Now. Again. Hold your breath until I say when. Go."

Jou took another breath, not looking forward to another smack. Very quickly it became uncomfortable. Kaiba watched him.

"You are allowing me to control your oxygen because you trust that I will allow you to breathe," he said softly. Seductively. "Eventually. You can't hold your breath forever. But already, your blood is racing. Your heart, throbbing. You crave a release only I can grant."

It was true. Jou wasn't panicking, but the pressure for air was definitely making him anxious. How many minutes would Kaiba do this? Could he even hold his breath that long?

He felt his eyes closing and struggled to keep them open. His heart was pounding.

Kaiba used the ruler to lift Jou's chin. He drew a line down his throat with the ruler's metal straight edge. "Maybe our next lesson with be on the beauty of knives."

Jou's squirmed. There was no reason he couldn't just let go and breathe. But….

But he couldn't. He wanted to. Desperately. How long could he do this? His hearing was dulling. He was beginning to feel a little floaty.

"Breathe," Kaiba whispered.

Jou gasped loudly and found himself panting. A tingle went through his skin as he tried to catch his breath.

"Sixty-two seconds," Kaiba commented, moving back to his chair. "And, of course you were ultimately in complete control so it wasn't a true example. Just a general taste of the game."

"Yeah?" Jou was still panting. Trying to decide if he was thrilled or terrified.

"The exhilaration you are feeling is the endorphins and adrenaline that your body released in response to a threat to your life. The larger the threat, the stronger the response." Kaiba smirked. "Now imagine a hand around your throat as he takes you."

The words doubled Jou's heart rate.

"This?" Kaiba held up the pages again. Jou looked around, trying to remember when the executive had taken them back. "Garbage." Kaiba dropped them and Jou heard a shredder devour his work. "Revisions on my desk by Friday. The document has been moved to the J-drive. I've upgraded your system access to include it."

"I - wait - what?"

"If you are going to write smut on my time, you write something worth reading."

"I - but - wait, what?"

"Dismissed. And lock your monitor when you leave your desk. The next time you violate the Clear Desk policy, I'll show you a truly novel use for a butt plug."


End file.
